Fetiches
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Série de pequenas obsessões. Drabbles com diversos pares slash. #ÚLTIMO DRABBLE ON! /o/#
1. Cabelos

**Avisos: **_Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os direitos a J.K Rowling & editoras & Warner Bros._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Visando apenas entretenimento e apaziguar meus nervos em frangalhos._

_Contém slash (relação homossexual masculina). Se não gosta, não leia. Assim fica mais fácil pra você e pra mim, não?_

_Aos que gostam, desde já uma boa leitura!!_

_**

* * *

**_

Fetiches -série de Drabbles Slash

**Cabelos**

Por: _Mi-chan_

Harry Potter simplesmente _adorava_ os cabelos de Draco Malfoy. Sequer recordava de quando exatamente começara a reparar neles.

Mentira. Lembrava-se com perfeição.

Fora em seu sexto ano. Enquanto preocupava-se em saber se Malfoy virara ou não um Comensal da Morte e o que ele estava aprontando, pegou-se mais de uma vez a observar –não, a admirar –os cabelos louros-quase-brancos. Por vezes ia mais além, chegando quase a desejar tocar nos fios claros e sentir sua maciez e seu perfume.

Mal imaginara que seus sombrios desejos se revelariam, com o passar do tempo, bem mais do que mera alucinação ou obsessão excessiva gerada por algum balaço errante que atingira sua cabeça.

Nem em seus sonhos mais insanos cogitara a hipótese de algum dia ter aqueles cabelos sedosos à distância de um toque –se quem esse toque envolva azarações de qualquer tipo.

De que envolveria aquele corpo esbelto entre seus braços, beijaria os lábios finos com volúpia, mergulharia naqueles belos olhos cinzentos e não encontraria nada além de um sentimento cálido, aconchegante e irresistível.

Enfim, Harry jamais pensara que um dia se apaixonaria tão perdidamente por Draco Malfoy. Porém, se tivesse pensado, talvez nada fosse assim tão certo, tão perfeito, tão completo.

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_Drabble escrito ontem, após um surto no banho xDD Ficou fofo, não??_

_Bem, a minha idéia é postar um drabble novo a cada dois dias (ou a cada semana, ainda não decidi). Nem todos tem exatamente 100 palavras. Esse por exemplo tem 200. Creio, porém que esse número seja o máximo, okay?? _

_Qualquer sugestão, seja de fetiche, seja de casal, é só mandar um review /o/_

_Beijos e até breve!!_

_/Mi-chan/_


	2. Mãos

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que ganham licitamente com a marca Harry Potter._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento pessoas fãs de interações altamente benéficas (ou nem tanto) entre os personagens masculinos da obra. As únicas coisas que ganho com isso são alguns reviews e uma velocidade cada vez mais elevada de digitação xDD_

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? São sessões calientes entre dois homens (ou algo realmente parecido com isso). Não se interessa? Acha sujo/doentio/coisa de gente louca e desequilibrada? Tem medo de ler, gostar e passar de vez pro **Rainbow Side** da Força? Então a solução é bem simples: Não leia!! Melhor para você e para mim._

_Já quem gosta, desde já uma boa leitura!! x)_

* * *

**Mãos**

Por: _Mi-chan_

As mãos de Remus eram perfeitas. Sim, perfeitas. Não havia palavra mais apropriada para descrevê-las.

Não eram nem grandes, nem pequenas demais. Tinham o tamanho ideal. Dedos compridos e afilados. Unhas curtas e quadradas. Textura macia. Habilidosas.

Sirius perdera a conta de quanto tempo já gastara apenas observando-as folhearem as páginas de um livro. Embrenharem-se nos cabelos castanho-claros, distraidamente. Segurarem firmemente a varinha. Torcerem-se uma na outra, nervosas. Tremerem de expectativa. Percorrerem seu corpo com suavidade –às vezes com voracidade –, causando-lhe gostosos arrepios.

As mãos de Remus eram perfeitas. Só não eram mais perfeitas do que o dono delas.

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_Segundo drabble que escrevi pra essa série. Com exatamente 100 palavras (de acordo com o Word)._

_É engraçado como esse drabble surgiu rápido, logo após o do Harry. Comecei a devanear e me veio a imagem das mãos de Remus, pousadas sobre algum livro bem grosso. Foi aí que eu disse: "Será isso mesmo!!"._

_Bem, fiquem tranquilos que vem ainda mais drabbles por aí (já tenho alguns outros prontinhos, só preciso digitar). _

_Mas preciso do auxílio de vocês. Mandem reviews com elogios, sugestões de fetiches (e até de casais que vocês querem ver por aqui), e até críticas (desde que sejam construtivas). Fica difícil saber se a série tá realmente agradando se pouquíssimas pessoas deixam a sua opinião.#puppy eyes#_

_Beijos para todos e até breve!!_

_Mi-chan_


	3. Nádegas

**Avisos:** H_arry Potter não me pertence (só pego alguns personagens emprestados eventualmente). Todos os direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam Harry Potter mundo a fora._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Visando apenas entretenimento para fãs de interações altamente benéficas (ou nem tanto) entre personagens masculinos da obra. Não ganho nada além de parcos reviews e uma velocidade de digitação mais rápida._

_Contém slash (relação homem & homem). Não gosta?? Se sente ofendido?? Acha que é coisa de gente louca/tarada?? Ou tem medo de ler, se apaixonar e entrar de vez pro lado Arco-Íris da Força?? Então peço encarecidamente para não prosseguir. Menos dor de cabeça pra você e pra mim._

_Aos que gostam uma excelente leitura!!_

**

* * *

**

Nádegas

Por: _Mi-chan_

Gellert apreciava muito o suave caminhar de Albus. O jeito como os fios acaju esvoaçavam. E, principalmente, o cadenciado movimento de suas nádegas.

Era hipnotizante –além de altamente erótico –observar as carnes macias sob o tecido da calça. Mais ainda quando apalpava-as, sem qualquer obstáculo, enquanto Albus derretia-se em êxtase; os olhos muito azuis a chamejarem.

Era algo quase obsceno, esse desejo que sentia.

Violento. Intenso. Insano.

Ainda lembrava-se, nas solitárias e gélidas noites em Numengard, de como tudo costumava ser. Será que, mesmo após tantos anos, Dumbledore ainda tinha as carnes firmes que tanto o enlouqueceram quando mais jovem?

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_Cá estou eu de volta com mais um fetiche. Esse também foi relativamente fácil de escrever. Foi só pensar em quem seria o personagem da vez e qual seria seu fetiche. Engraçado como, depois que eu escolhi o Grindelwald, tudo simplesmente fluiu, magicamente._

_Taradinho esse senhor Gellert, não concordam?? xDDD Mas é assim que eu o imagino: com uma certa tara pelo nosso caríssimo Albus (afinal, imagino-o como um jovem bem bonito, além de inteligentíssimo, obviamente)._

_Bom, por hora é só. Em breve eu volto com mais fetiches e slash pra vocês /o/_

_Beijos!!_

_Mi-chan_

_PS: Será que já deu pra perceber que os fetiches em questão são por determinadas partes da anatomia humana?? xD_

_PS2: Qualquer elogio, crítica (construtiva) e sugestão, já sabem #botãozinho roxo 'Submit Review'# _


	4. Lábios

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam Harry Potter pelo mundo._

_Fic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas e tão somente o entretenimento de outros fãs de interações entre os personagens masculinos da trama. Não ganho nada além de distração (e um pouco de dor de cabeça) com isso._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Digamos que são cenas "calientes" entre dois homens. Não gosta? Sente-se ofendido? Acha que é coisa de gente doente/louca? Ou morre de medo de ler, gostar, e passar de vez pro lado Arco-Íris da Força? Então peço encarecidamente que não leia. Melhor para você e para mim, não concorda?_

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

**

* * *

**

Lábios

Por: _Mi-chan_

Regulus tinha lábios perfeitos. Rubros. Bem desenhados. Nem grandes, nem pequenos.

_Ideais_.

Pareciam sempre pedir por um beijo.

Não era amor, o que o prendia. Seu amor era único, profundo e até doentio. Além de oficialmente não correspondido, embora jamais admitisse. Desconhecia os reais motivos que o prendiam ao Black mais novo.

Então apenas apreciava a candura e ingenuidade daquele rapaz. Seus momentos de repentina perspicácia. Os expressivos olhos cinzentos a brilharem de felicidade. Os lábios avermelhados a se curvarem num sorriso sincero.

Regulus tinha lábios perfeitos. Pareciam sempre pedir por um beijo. E não seria Snape que o negaria.

_

* * *

_

**Comentários da autora:**_ Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Todos que acompanham minhas fics sabem que eu tenho fetiche por esses dois #nosebleed#_

_Espero que estejam se divertindo._

_Qualquer coisa... #botão roxo, please#_

_Mil beijos e até breve!!_

_Mi-chan_

* * *


	5. Orelhas

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam HP pelo mundo._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos (como todo fanfiction deve ser), visando apenas o entretenimento._

Contém Slash (relação homossexual masculina), como em todas as minhas fics. Se não gosta, tem medo/nojo, se sente ofendido, ou tem receio de gostar e mudar de vez pro lado Arco-Íris da Força e descobrir o bom da vida, peço encarecidamente que não prossiga. Se prosseguir será por sua conta e risco. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Aos que gostam, boa leitura!! /o/

* * *

**Orelhas**

Por: _Mi-chan_

Fred tinha uma completa fascinação pelas orelhas de George. Desde criança já demonstrava predileção por essa parte da anatomia de deu amado irmão.

Conforme os anos se passaram, descobriu o prazer de encostar de leve a boca nas aurículas de George e vê-lo se arrepiar todo; o rosto enrubescendo de pudor. A partir de então passou a comunicar-se com ele por cochichos. Principalmente aqueles bem ao pé do ouvido.

Muitos diriam que as orelhas de seu gêmeo eram absolutamente iguais as dele. Só que não eram. Afinal elas pertenciam a George. E era precisamente isso que as tornavam tão especiais.

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_Esse drabble foi o último que escrevi... e deu um aperto no coração escrevê-lo (quem ainda não leu Deathly Hallows não vai saber o motivo). Mas ficou bonito, não é??_

_Apesar de esse ter sido o último drabble que escrevi, essa série ainda não acabou não!! Tem mais vindo por aí (drabbles escritos antes do do Fred)._

_Aguardem!!_

_Beijos_

_Mi-chan_


	6. Pescoço

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence (isso não é óbvio??). Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam Harry Potter pelo mundo._

_Fanfic totalmente voltada ao entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos. Apenas ganho dores de cabeça e alguns reviews escrevendo isso._

_Contém slash (ou seja, relação homossexual masculina). Se não gosta, se sente ofendido e etc. não leia. Mais fácil para você e para mim._

_Aos que gostam desde já uma excelente leitura._

**

* * *

**

Pescoço

Por: _Mi-chan_

O pescoço de Salazar poderia ser descrito como _gracioso_.

Branco feito cera. Elegantemente fino. Não muito longo, nem muito fino.

Era interessante vê-lo abafar a custo um suspiro enquanto se comprazia deslizando levemente os dedos pela pele clara. Mais interessante ainda era aquele olhar de censura –que de censura não tinha nada. Chegou a usar roupas de golas elevadas, mas nem isso adiantou.

"Não podiam" –Salazar não cansava de repetir. "Não era certo". "O que diriam seus estudantes caso descobrissem?"

Godric não estava nem aí se fosse realmente algo errado. Pois então era o erro mais gostoso que já cometera.

**

* * *

******

Comentários da autora:

_Weeee, primeira Godric/Salazar que escrevo /o/ Já fazia um século e meio que estava com vontade de escrever algo sobre eles. Espero que tenham gostado._

_A primeira fase do projeto acabou, mas f__iquem tranquilos, pois logo, logo eu volto com mais fetiches._

_Sim, existe uma "segunda fase" \o\_

_Aguardem._

_Beijoos _

_Mi-chan_


	7. Olhos

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Apenas pego os personagens emprestados enquanto ninguém está usando. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam Harry Potter pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Contém slash (relacionamento homem x homem). Se não gosta, sente-se ofendido, é contra seus principios morais/religiosos, ou se apenas tem medo de ler e se juntar a galera fã de slash, peço encarecidamente para não prosseguir. Se mesmo assim desejar ler, será por sua conta e risco, okay??_

_Aos que gostam, bom divertimento!!_

**

* * *

**

Olhos

Por: _Mi-chan_

Draco jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas gostava muito dos olhos de Harry.

Não pela cor –embora fosse realmente um belíssimo tom de verde –mas sim por sua expressividade.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, podia ser lido naquelas esmeraldas. Quando zangado, o verde escurecia. Alegre, eles cintilavam. Pensativo ou estressado, tornavam-se opacos.

Sua nuance preferida, no entanto, apenas ele podia apreciar. Nem aquela pseudo-ninfeta-chamejante da ex-mulher de Potter tinha conhecimento desse tom. Disso tinha a mais pura certeza.

Porque aquele olhar pertencia somente a ele, Draco Malfoy.

_Única e exclusivamente_.

Harry não olhava daquele jeito para mais ninguém.

E que continuasse assim.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_Eu sei... praticamente todo mundo já escreveu esse fetiche pro Draco (afinal os olhos do Harry são realmente lindos). Só que eu quis expressar nesse drabble o __olhar__, não apenas os olhos. Será que deu pra entender?? xDD_

_Adorei escrever esse aí. Muito amor!!_

_Ahh, esse drabble marca o que eu chamo de "segunda fase" do projeto. Com o tempo vocês entenderão (espero) xD_

_Beijos e até mais!!_

_Mi-chan_


	8. Sorriso

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam a série pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento. Não ganho nada além de uns parcos reviews com isso._

_Contém slash. Para quem não sabe, slash é a denominação utilizada para informar que a fic contém relacionamento homossexual masculino. Isso mesmo que você leu. Se não gosta, se sente ofendido, acha nojento, ou tem medo de bandear para o lado Arco-Íris da Força, peço encarecidamente para não prosseguir leitura. Se o fizer, será por sua conta e risco. É só não vir me encher o saco depois que está tudo bem. #TPM mode on#_

_Aos que gostam, desde já uma excelente leitura!!_

**

* * *

Sorriso**

Por: _Mi-chan_

Nada dava mais prazer a Remus do que o sorriso de Sirius.

Okay, _certas coisas_ eram potencialmente mais prazerosas. Mas simplesmente não resistia quando ele sorria.

Fora a primeira coisa que reparara nele, nos tempos de Hogwarts. Acostumado aos sorrisos meramente polidos, encantou-se ao ver alguém sorrir com tamanha espontaneidade. Um sorriso sincero, que abrangia os olhos.

_Lindo_.

Após a traumatizante estadia em Azkaban, era raro ver Sirius sorrir. Por isso prometera a si mesmo guardar cada escasso sorriso na memória e fazer de tudo para arrancar-lhe um sorriso verdadeiro, mesmo breve.

E tinha que admitir: era realmente bom nisso.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_Meu coraçãozinho simplesmente derreteu enquanto escrevia esse drabble. Tão fofo!!_

_Eu realmente imagino o Remus feliz apenas em ver um sorriso no rosto de Sirius. Ainda mais depois de Azkaban._

_Bem, ainda tem mais por vir. Aguardem!!_

_Bye, bye!!_

_Mi-chan_


	9. Pés

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam os livros pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. _

_Contém slash (relacionamento homossexual masculino). Se não gosta, é contra seus príncipios éticos/morais, e coisas do tipo, peço encarecidamente para não prosseguir. Se ainda assim o fizer, será por sua conta e risco. Estamos entendidos?_

_Aos que gostam, boa leitura!!_

**

* * *

**

Pés

Por: _Mi-chan_

Dumbledore encontrou um antigo álbum de fotos entre seus pertences. Ao folheá-lo, deparou-se com fotos de seu breve amigo de adolescência, Grindelwald.

Eram tão jovens. E Gellert, tão bonito.

Pecaminosamente bonito. Da cabeça aos pés.

Pés... como adorava os pés do "amigo". Bem cuidados. Macios como seda. Capazes de coisas que até hoje não conseguia lembrar sem enrubescer um pouco. Esteticamente perfeitos. Porém um tanto frios.

Gellert dificilmente deixava seus pés completamente nus. Talvez fosse uma espécie de provocação velada à sua pequena (e séria) obsessão.

Mas tudo bem. O jovem Albus Dumbledore aprendeu a adorar aqueles pés com meias.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_Será que eu fui a única que achou esse drabble super cute??_

_A idéia veio absolutamente do nada. Foi divertido. E o melhor é que combinou direitinho com o Dumbledore, não acham?? xDD_

_Falta pouco agora, mas mesmo assim ainda tem mais._

_Beijos e até breve!!_

_Mi-chan_


	10. Costas

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros (apesar de estar fula da vida com eles por conta da decisão de adiar Harry Potter 6 pra julho do ano que vêm ¬¬), e editoras que publicam a série pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas entretenimento e comentários interessantes._

_Contém slash (relação homem x homem). Se não gosta, não leia. Simples, né??_

_Aos que gostam... boa leitura._

**

* * *

**

Costas

Por: _Mi-chan_

Severus não era bonito. Isso era fato. Seus modos ríspidos também não colaboravam muito para modificar tal impressão.

Porém havia algo que o tornava irresistível. Ao menos aos olhos de Regulus. E nada tinha a ver com sua personalidade cativante.

Suas costas.

Ele tinha costas largas, angulosas, apesar da estatura mediana. Pálidas, com algumas marcas em tom avermelhado –de prováveis cicatrizes. Lisas e macias ao toque. Adorava percorrer com os dedos a pele nua.

Era extasiante.

Considerava-se afortunado por Severus considerá-lo merecedor de tamanha intimidade. No que dependesse de Black, essas costas não seriam vistas por mais ninguém além dele.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_Não tenho palavras. É o Regulus, caramba!! E eu amo o Regulus #nosebleed#_

_Sim... estamos caminhando para o final #ouvindo um coro imaginário de ohhh no fundo# Por isso espero que apreciem os últimos drabbles dessa série tanto quanto (ou mais que) os anteriores._

_Beijos _

_Mi-chan_


	11. Sardas

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros e editoras que publicam a série pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento._

_Contém slash (relacionamento homem x homem) e twincest (relacionamento amoroso entre gêmeos). Não gosta, não leia. Melhor para mim e para você, não concorda??_

_Aos que gostam, desde já bom divertimento._

**

* * *

**

Sardas

Por: _Mi-chan_

George tinha uma espécie de fixação pelas sardas de Fred.

Se fechasse os olhos, poderia dizer com exatidão o número de sardas no rosto do irmão, além de sua precisa localização.

Sua favorita era uma sarda bem pequena, quase imperceptível, no canto da bochecha esquerda de Fred –praticamente abaixo do olho. Adorava pousar os lábios sobre ela, com suavidade, enquanto seu gêmeo ria sem parar dessa insistente mania.

Os feridos e mortos na batalha foram trazidos ao Salão Principal. Debruçou-se sobre Fred, atônito. Beijou com delizadeza a sarda que tanto gostava, mas a pele sob seus lábios encontrava-se cadavéricamente gelada.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:**

_É sério, eu senti uma vontade imensa da chorar enquanto escrevia. Poor George!! Poor Fred!! T-T_

_Deve ter sido um dos drabbles mais tristes que já escrevi..._

_Bem, esse é o penúltimo. O próximo não é (tão) triste, ok??_

_Beijos e até mais_

_Mi-chan _


	12. Pernas

**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Direitos a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. e editoras que publicam os livros pelo mundo._

_Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas entretenimento e alguma ocupação da cabeça oca desta autora que voz fala._

_Contém slash (relacionamento homossexual masculino), como em praticamente todas as minhas fics. Não gosta?? Acha nojento/repulsivo?? É contra?? A solução é simples: Não leia!! Dor de cabeça a menos para você e para mim, não concorda??_

_Aos que gostam... boa leitura!!_

**

* * *

**

Pernas

Por: _Mi-chan_

Godric tinha pernas muito sedutoras. Ao menos era essa a opinião de Salazar.

Longas. Fortes. Robustas e ao mesmo tempo tão suaves.

Era potencialmente excitante sentir o músculo rijo sob seus dedos, enquanto desfrutavam de momentos íntimos e fugazes.

Mesmo cobertas pela calça não deixavam de ser objeto de admiração e diligente estudo. Ver o tecido escorregar por sobre a pele causava-lhe sensações nada puritanas –e, geralmente, em ocasiões não-apropriadas como, por exemplo, em pleno jantar no Salão Principal.

Era óbvio que Godric desconhecia totalmente o poder de atração que suas pernas exerciam. E, por Salazar, ele jamais viria a saber.

**

* * *

**

Comentários da autora:

_A última!! E sim, eu adorei escrever Godric/Salazar. É uma delícia /o/_

_Esse projeto foi muito gostoso de escrever (e rápido também, nos meus padrões normais de funcionamento, 5 dias pra escrever as 12 drabbles)._

_Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu #se possível até mais!!# x)_

_Hey, qualquer sugestão, crítica (construtiva, é claro), elogio ou comentário sem compromisso é só me mandar um review #aponta para o famoso botão roxo#_

_Milhões de beijos e viva as fics slash!! \o\\o\o/o/o/_

_Até mais ver_

_Mi-chan_


End file.
